Jake and Miley?
by TikkiTaji
Summary: Jake and Miley like each other and vise versa.But Jake's parents hate her,and want Jake to be with Rachel.So they send him back to continue with acting school.Jake brings Miley without his parents knowing. But what if his parents and Rachel come visit?
1. The scare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana**

"Come on Oliver, it's not that scary," said 10-year old Jake Ryan to his bestfriend Oliver Oken on Halloween night.

"But I don't wanna go trick or treating there," whined 10-year old Oliver, pointing at an old crooked house.

"It's simple, we'll ring the doorbell, take the candy, and walk away."

"Fine, but if you get in trouble, I'm running away and leaving you behind," replied Oliver.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Jake.

Oliver and Jake walked slowly to the house and rang the doorbell, but nobody opened the door. Jake tried twisting the doorknob and it opened.

"Jake, let's go home!" shouted Oliver.

"Wait." said Jake and walked right in the house.

"Jake, we shouldn't be doing this," said Oliver but he followed Jake anyway.

Jake and Oliver explored the house and saw nothing, until they went to the kitchen. Jake felt something that kept rubbing against the back of his hand, when he looked up to find out what it was, he saw two long white blankets hanging in midair.

"AAAHHH!!!!!!" screamed Oliver and Jake in unison, and they both ran out of the house, but when they were about to leave the house completely, they heard a pair of voices laughing behind them. What they saw was two 10-year old girls, one with long blond hair, and the other with wavy brunette hair.

"WE GOT YOU, HAHAHA" the girls chanted.

Oliver and Jake frowned and stomped away from the house.

**Jake went to Paris, France and studied acting there for eight years... **

_**Eight Years Later...**_

"Jake, wassup!" shouted Oliver Oken, running to his bestfriend.

"Hey, Oliver!"

"What brings you back here?"

"Well I finally got off acting school, and I got the part as the Zombie Slayer in the show Zombie High, and the main setting of Zombie High was gonna be in this city, so I get to go back to school here and everything!" said Jake excitedly.

"Really?! Well, while you were in Paris did you tell any of the hot girls there about the Smoken Oken?"

"Sorry, but no, although I did think about those two girls that scared us a few years ago, remember them?"

"Oh, you mean Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott?"

"I think so.."

"Well, don't worry, they're cool, they're my friends now."

"WHAT?! You can't be friends with THEM! Jake Ryan does not get fooled by a couple of 10-year old girls!" shouted Jake completely outraged.

"Jake, settled down!"

"Fine, fine, fine, but I have a plan! We can get them back! We'll go back to the old house, invite them and scare them back! It will work because YOU can invite them, since you're friends and all," Jake exclaimed.

"I'm not sure about this, but okay.."


	2. The plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own hannah montana**

"Hi mom!" Jake said, after swimming in his very own indoor swimming pool, the next day after Oliver agreed to his mischievious plan.

"Hello, Jake how're you doing?" said a woman with dirty blond hair, coming out of the mansion. "Maids!! Bring Jake some food."

"I'm fine mom, I'm actually pretty happy coming back here."

During their conversation, the maids came with a plate with two large fishes in it.

"Eww!! Get that plate away from me, you know I hate fish!"

"Maids! Take that food away from my son!"

"Don't worry, mom I'm suddenly not hungry anymore."

"Well, to get your mind off fish, have you had your eye on a certain girl lately?" asked his mom.

"No, not yet,"

"Well, you know, I heard your father's business partner's daugter broke up with her boyfriend, I think you guys look great together, don't you remember that pretty young lady, Rachel?"

"Umm...I think she's--" but Jake couldn't continue his sentence because he heard Oliver's voice.

Then all of a sudden, he saw Oliver come out of the mansion, arguing with two security guards on either side of him,"Hey Jake! Help! These two monkeys, think I'm trying to tresspass!"

Then Jake's mom leaned over and whispered to Jake,"I don't know why you stay friends with him." Jake just laughed and told the guards to let him go. "Okay, Jake, I'm going back to the house," said his mom.

"Okay, bye mom!" said Jake. When Jake's mom left, he turned to talk to Oliver,"So Oliver, did you invite them already?"

"Yeah, and they agreed! They're coming tonight at 8:00 p.m."

"Good, I'll see you there," replied Jake with a smile.

_**Tonight at 8:00 p.m...**_

"Are they coming?" whispered Jake, holding a flashlight as he and Oliver entered the spooky house.

"Yup! Any minute now! We'll just explore the house then for anymore props, you go to the kitchen and I'll go upstairs."

Jake did as he was told, but when he got to the kitchen, he saw a very scary sight. It was a bloody blond girl, lying at his feet, red blood was everywhere! "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Jake screamed, until Oliver was at his side.

"Jake, what's wro--" Oliver was about to finish his sentence when he caught sight of the girl, "AAAHHH!!!" Then he and Oliver ran for the door at the same time. But when they opened the door, they saw a monster!!!!

"AAAHHHH!!!!" They both screamed again, but when they turned to run back to the house they were face to face with the dead girl!!! "AAHHH!!" they screamed for the fourth time! All of a sudden, the dead girl behind them laughed, and soon after, the monster in front of them laughed.

"After all these years, we could still trick you!!" shouted the girls. To Jake's surprise, Oliver started laughing too!

"Wha--What's going on?" said Jake very confused.

"Jake, I'm sorry but, I had to tell them, and by the way that's Lilly, my girlfriend,"said Oliver, pointing to the "dead" blond girl.

"I can't believe you, Oliver!" shouted Jake as their laughing died down, except for the girl in the mask. "And how about you, I bet you're as ugly as that mask!" shouted Jake at the girl in the mask.

All of a sudden, the girl took off her mask, revealing a beautiful girl with wavy brunette hair. "Who are you calling ugly?! By the way I think, you're ugly too! Your personality is ugly! Come on Lilly, let's go home! I think his ugliness is rubbing off on me."

Jake just stood there until, the girl and Lilly where nowhere to be seen. Then he turned to Oliver and said, "Hey Oliver, who was that? That girl in the mask.."

"You mean, Miley. Yeah, she is pretty, isn't she? You know, ever since her mother took the money, left her brother, father, and her, for another guy, Miley is trying to focus on her studies to get a scholarship for college. You might as well give up, she's turned down every single offer she got from any boys."

"Well, she hasn't met me yet..."said Jake with a mischievious grin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, Miley, don't you think he's cute?" said Lilly to Miley on their way to school the next morning.

"Lilly, do we have to talk about that stupid Jake again?"

"Well, speaking of Jake, there he is.."said Lilly staring at Jake leaning on his car holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!?" shouted Miley at Jake.

"Flowers for you," said Jake to Miley completely ignoring her question. Jake handed Miley the flowers, but Lilly grabbed it instead.

"Thank you Jake!" said Lilly.

"Come on Miley, I'm dropping you off for school," said Jake.

"Just leave now, I'm not about to hop into a stranger's car," said Miley.

"Well I am!!" said Lilly excitedly.

"Uggh, come on Lilly, let's go to school!" said Miley, while dragging an annoyed Lilly away from Jake.

After school, Jake snuck down and flattened Miley's bike so she wouldn't be able to get home, and he hid behind a wall to wait for her to come out of the classroom. Jake saw Miley come out of a classroom, and was talking to a friend. "Are you sure you don't want a ride home, it looks like it's gonna rain tonight" asked a girl talking to Miley.

"Yeah, I'm sure, my bike'll probably go fast enough."

"Ok, if you're sure..." said the girl leaving. When Miley was about to get on her bike, she noticed her flat tire.

"Oh no, this can't be happening," said Miley to herself.

"Hey Miley, are you up for that ride home now?" asked Jake suddenly coming from behind the wall.

"Wait, did you do this?!" said Miley completely outraged.

"Yes, I admit it, but now you can ride home with me! Aren't you happy?"

"How could you? You big ego maniac jerk!" shouted Miley and tried to slap Jake but he caught her hand before it hit his face.

"My whole life no one's ever tried to slap me, you should be happy that I'm even paying a quarter of my time with you! If you want to walk home then I'm completely happy with that!" said Jake letting go of Miley's hand and walking away, leaving Miley without a way to get home. What's worse was it started to rain.

**The next day...**

"Hey Oliver," said Jake inviting Oliver to his house.

"Hey,so did you hear about Miley?"

"What about Miley?" said Jake suspiciously wondering if Miley told anyone.

"She went to the hospital." said Oliver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana**

"Well, some jerk poked a hole on her bike so she had to walk. But on her way home, she got hit by a car. She has a bunch of bruises, cuts, and stuff, I heard that she was coming home in a week or less. She's really close to getting cured, but her family doesn't have the money to pay for the hospital bills, if I ever found out who made her walk home, I'm gonna...let somebody beat him up!" said Oliver matter-of-factly.

"What?! How come nobody ever told me that?" asked Jake feeling very guilty.

"Nobody thought you needed that information."

_**At the hospital...**_

"Dr. is my Miley gonna be okay?" asked Robbie Ray Stewart.

"Fortunately, yes. But, she needs a lot of rest. Maybe 3-5 days in bed will do her good." replied the doctor.

"Great. But doctor, I don't know if we'll be able to pay for our hospital bills."

"Well, I thought you knew. The bills are already taken care of."

"Really?! How? By who?" asked Robbie Ray.

"Well I heard it came from a Mr. Ryan, but I'm not quite sure really."

_**3-5 days later...**_

Miley came home feeling new and refreshed, maybe a little weak, but It was okay. She even gained the energy to fix her old bike and ride it to and from school again. But one day, on her way home from school, when she entered her living room, she was suprised to see Jake there.

"What are you doing here?!" said Miley in an icy tone.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, and say sorry for what I did," came Jake's apologetic voice.

"Just leave my house now, I may look weak, but I'm far from it," Miley said.

"Wait Miley, just listen to what I have to say."

"Just because you helped out with a couple of bucks doesn't mean you're a good person."

"Miley--" said Jake, but was interrupted by Robbie Ray.

"Hello Jake, I see you two have met already. Miley, this is the young man who was great enough to pay our bills!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'm gonna go upstairs to rest," said Miley, but as she passed close to Jake, she whispered so only he can hear, "And when I come down, you better be on your way home."

_**Next day at school...**_

Jake heard that there was an award ceremonies after school, so he walked there to see if Miley was there. Sure enough, she saw the brunette talking into the microphone. "Fellow Parents and Students, I'm delighted to be standing here now as the valedictorian, and speaking to all of you. I am..." came Miley's great speech. Jake found a seat next to Oliver and Lilly. Jake was so guilty because of the accident that he decided to buy her a new bike and some flowers as a gift. So after her speech, Jake was about to get up and give Miley the flowers when he saw another boy standing with her and giving her a single rose. Jake felt a tinge of jealousy and curiosity.

He leaned over to Lilly and asked,"Hey Lilly, who's that boy standing next to Miley?"

"Oh you mean Johnny? Yeah, he's cute isn't he? He's been kissing up to Miley lately, giving her flowers and junk like that. Personally I hate him, but Oliver says he's pretty nice."

"Ahh..I see." Jake said with a bit of disappointment.

"Don't worry Jake, just give her a chance, she'll warm up to you."

"Hurry up Lilly let's congratulate Miley!" said Oliver's cheery voice from behind Lilly.

"I"ll see you later Jake," Lilly said as she followed Oliver.

Jake, instead of following Oliver and Lilly, thought it was best to just leave the flowers on his seat and leave the bike for the principal to give it to her. He walked slowly outside to his parking spot when he discovered he had a flat tire! 'I guess what comes around goes around' Jake thought. Then he reached for his cellphone when he remembered he forgot it at home! he's in deep trouble now.

Miley saw Jake leave, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, for some unknown reason. After putting up with all the hugs and congratulations, she heard the principal calling her name.

"What is it?" asked Miley to the principal.

"I have something for you."

"What is it?" Miley repeated. After Miley said that, she found a purple bike in front of her.

"It's beautiful! Is that like a present from the school, for valedictorians?"

"No, a boy came here to drop it off for you. Here's a letter from him." Miley took the letter as the principal waved goodbye. It said:

_Dear Miley,_

_Congratulations! Enjoy your new bike, I'm sorry for your old bike, I didn't know that, that would happen._

_Sincerely,_

_Jake_

Miley smiled at the nice gesture, and it dawned on her that it wasn't entirely his fault, he never really knew what would happen.

As Miley was about to leave the school however, Miley found Jake in the parking lot, frowning at his car. And Miley barely heard the words. "Oh no. Why me?!"

Miley walked over to Jake and said, "What happened..?"

"Flat tire." said Jake pointing at his car,

Without even knowing it Miley heard herself say, "Care for a ride?"


	5. Yes?

**Author's Note: Sorry For This Superrrr Short Chap. but I'll try to update something longer later  
**

* * *

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana**

"What's your address?" asked Miley.

"23465 Lunar ST," answered Jake.

"Well that isn't far off," said Miley.

Jake and Miley were talking while they were riding together.

"I was thinking Miley…There's a park on the way to my house, before you drop me off, do you want to stop by, to you know just talk and stuff."

"We're already talking," said Miley in a stern voice.

"Oh, come on Miley, please, I really like you, and I've been kind of a jerk to you, I just want to make up," said Jake and made a really sorry face.

"Uggh, fine, where is it?"

**At the park…**

"So…" said Jake as they sat on the blue swings.

"What do you want to talk about?"

After talking for a couple minutes, Miley kind of softened up to him.

"I was thinking again, since we're kind of friends, I'm gonna do this properly, instead of just throw it in your face. Miley Stewart, do you want to go out with me….to the mall or something?" said Jake.

Miley didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was the lunch at school or something, or Jake's charming good looks, but she said 'Yes'. The first guy for over 2 years.


End file.
